Sharing
by Samuel Sadi
Summary: Pacifica has a bit of sharing time with the Twins. Mature for Sexual Content (THis fiction was requested, and it was delievered)
1. Chapter 1

**AVAVA**

 **( Pacifica Northwest )**

 **VAVAV**

 **P** acifica shivered as the air-conditioner kicked on, and covered her nude body in cold air, she stretched before pulling the blanket over her body as she lounged on the bed at a hotel. Not one of the best hotels that she had been to. Not even close. But it was one of the best ones available in Gravity Falls. Under normal circumstances she wouldn't even be here at all.

A Northwest, in a shabby hotel?

That was unheard of.

Then again, given the reason she was there... she doubted her mother and father would take kindly to that situation.

"Ready Paz?" A feminine voice called from the bathroom. Pacifica's mouth started salivating as the brunette girl stepped out of the bathroom, completely naked.

Pacifica allowed her eyes to roam over the other female. Creamy white skin, without blemishes. Perky B Cup breasts, flat stomach. Her eyes finally stopped between the other girls legs. Completely shaven, glistening, pink slit. She watched as the other female's modest breasts bounced with each step towards the bed.

Her parents would not approve.

"Oh yeah. I'm ready Mabel." Yes, Mabel Pines.

Pacifica was naked.

In bed.

In a hotel.

Waiting for Mabel Pines... and...

"Not gonna wait for me?" The male voice called from the bathroom, that Mabel had just left.

The brunet male that followed, bore a striking resemblance to Mabel. If you didn't count the flat chest, and the, in her opinion, seemingly impressive member between his legs, that was already standing at half attention. This was Dipper Pines, Mabel's twin brother.

Yep. Waiting for the Mystery Twins.

There was no mystery about what these twins wanted.

They wanted her.

And it seemed.

They were very good with sharing.

"Of course not Bro-Bro." Mabel turned to face her brother, wrapping her arms about his slightly taller shoulders. An act that wouldn't normally be sexual. However, the fact that they were both naked, and watching him stiffen more, as her lips made contact with his. It really made her wonder, just how long these twins had been sharing.

"And here I thought that you were going to get greedy and keep her all to yourself." He leaned down and kissed Mabel's collarbone.

"We both agreed to share Pacifica. Who eagerly agreed to some fun sexy time. Even paid us, and for the room," She felt herself heat up as both twins turned to look at her.

"So... Uh... Where should we start?" Pacifica asked, as her eyes wandered over their bodies more. Couldn't stop the little moan that escaped her lips as Mabel bottom jiggled as the girl laughed. And felt her sex quiver as she stared at Dipper's, now, rigid member.

Jesus, it looked big.

Then again, she was a virgin.

So, she wasn't exactly sure what a normal penis looked like. All she knew, was that his... looked too big for the entrance she had between her legs. But looks can be deceiving. She wasn't naïve, she had seen porno, and now that she thought about it, Dipper could rival most of the guys in them... except the obviously, insanely, large ones.

"Is this your first time?" Dipper asked, standing behind his sister, who now seemed to be chewing her bottom lip, as her brother gingerly rubbed his hands across her stomach.

"Yeah, I'm a virgin." She couldn't help but wonder if Mabel was biting her lip, because of the hand, or if something was touching her back. Or both.

"So, you've never done anything?" Mabel asked, no longer biting her lip, "Not a hand job? No blow jobs? Not even up the butt?" Pacifica shook her head on all accounts, and she couldn't quite understand the last part. What did her butt have to do with anything? "Whoa, how's that happen? I mean Dipping Sauce and I, have been doing it like bunnies since we first came to Gravity Falls."

"Just... never happened I guess. What do you mean, 'up the butt'?" Pacifica inquired, looking at the other female.

"You know, your butt." Mabel just looked at her, "Well, if you don't got condoms, which is the key to the front door, you gotta use the back door."

"So... you want to get right to it? Or want to see how it's done?" Dipper asked, before leaning forward to kiss his sisters neck.

Wow. Not very shy are they, Pacifica wondered watching the twins, who were pretty much telling her, she could watch them screw, before it was her turn.

She was a little ashamed to admit it, but she was pretty turned on thinking about watching them have sex. That was one of the reasons, she agreed to this whole ordeal, was to actually see, Dipper and Mabel doing it.

"Maybe it'll help?" Pacifica said in a tiny squeaky voice.

"So? Paz 'ol girl. Whatcha wanna see me and Broseph here do? Want me to suck'em off? Or up the butt? Or full on vag action?"

"A-All... maybe?" Pacifica couldn't hide her perverted wants anymore.

"All, huh?" Mabel looked over to her male copy, with a coy grin on her face. "You 'up' for that Broseph?"

"Oh I'm 'up'," He smirked putting his hands on her shoulders, and pushing her down to her knees, "The question is; are you 'down' for it?"

Mabel giggled a bit at their little word play, 'tit for tat', before pressing her lips against Dipper's member, her slender fingers running up his thighs before settling on his bottom. Pacifica didn't know what to think when her pink little tongue darted out, to swirl around Dipper's tip. Up until this very moment, she had been half waiting for the two twins to just say 'Gotcha' and call her sick and twisted. So, either this was really happening. Or they were committed to this joke. Then she watched as the member started sinking into her mouth.

Oh boy.

Not a joke, she thought as she watched Mabel's head bob on Dipper's member. She felt a familiar pull in her stomach, just above her groin as she watched Dipper's hand move to Mabel's head, his fingers running through it. She knew the sheets on the bed were becoming pretty damp, as those slender fingers of Mabel's wrapped around the base of the member in her mouth, and she seemed to be... what was the word... jacking him off, that was it. She was jacking him off, even as she was sucking him.

"It's coming." Dipper's voice was much more husky than usual. Mabel's only response was to start bobbing her head fast, along with the hand on the base of his member.

Pacifica wondered if she just had an orgasm as she watched Dipper tense up, as Mabel held her head still. The only movement, was Dipper's waist that seemed to be spasming. Dipper groaned as Mabel puller her mouth off the member, looked back at Pacifica and opened her mouth.

"Ahhh!" Mabel then closed her mouth, that was full of cum, and swallowed. "Yum! Tasty as always, Dipster."

"Anything to please my dear sister," his hand came down to cup her cheek. "So, did you enjoy the show?"

"I uh... Um... Yeah... a whole... uh lot." Pacifica's cheeks now had to be the color of cherries.

"Okay, Paz, investors choice." Mabel stood up, embracing her brother. Investor... oh yeah, she paid for the room, "Butt'a'polosa or Vag-Town?"

"Mabs," Dipper's hand rests on Mabel's shoulder. "I'm used to you weirdness, I love your weirdness. But maybe, tone it down some. I think it's making Pacifica nervous with your forwardness, uniqueness."

"Well, if we don't ask what she wants, how'll we do it?" Mabel muttered, semi glaring at her brother. Was it too late to call it off? Pacifica was sure that it was, considering she had just watched Mabel swallow Dipper's semen.

"Um... I Uh... I wanted to see... um... vaginal, but I didn't think to bring any condoms." Pacifica looked down. She hadn't actually thought about it. She had been to excited about the idea, of a threesome with twins, being her first experience.

"No worries, Mabel's on the pill, we have condoms, but they are reserved for your turn." Dipper's voice had taken on that huskiness again.

"Mmm hmm, we haven't needed condoms since our first trip here, then I got some 'No Baby Candy'" Mabel grinned from ear to ear.

"They are birthcontrol pills... Mabel... tell me you haven't been eating them like candy again."

"Nuh uh, not again. I just call them that." Then Mabel's hand touched his bare chest, "But, enough about that. I think our benefactor just made a request of us. I don't think we can keep her waiting." Mabel turned her attention to her, and she really wished that Mabel would stop mentioning the fact that they were paid for this. Did Mabel feel like a whore? Did Dipper? Had they actually done this before, for money? "So, whatcha know about positions? Any you like? You've at least watched porn, right?"

"Yeh-Yeah! I've seen porn. I'm not a baby you know!" Her face heated up, both from admitting she had watched porn, and the situation she was in. "I-I don't really know... though. It all looks pretty much the same."

"No, no, no." Mabel shook her head. "See if I'm on top, it rubs my clit more. Or on my back, it's more tender, and rubs my clitty too. If I'm on all fours, Dipper can go deeper, reverse cowgirl too!" Mabel continued listing off different positions, that she hadn't even been aware of, even started describing them, when she obviously didn't know what one was... It was so very confusing.

"Uh... which do you prefer?" Pacifica asked. Since she knew next to nothing about sex, and the Pines Twins were willing to educate her, she figured, they should at least be comfortable, and do what they like.

"Easy Peasy! I like being on all fours... and uh... reverse cowgirl." Pacifica assumed it was due to those two being the two that allowed deeper penetration. But...

Her gaze fell on Dipper's member again, fully erect again. She imagined that deeper with Dipper, would be more painful. Did peppy, happy, excitable Mabel... like pain? "Um... all fours?"

"You heard the boss," Mabel snickered smacking Dipper's bottom as she passed him, getting on the bed. 'All fours' was just as she imagined. Mabel on her hands and knees, her butt slightly raised in the air. As Dipper get behind Mabel, he motioned for Pacifica to come closer, which she did, after a moment of hesitation.

"So?" She just looked up at him, as he said the word. She was confused for a moment. "You're view? You think you'll see it all from there?"

"Oh... OH!" She actually paid attention to where she had been looking before. Mabel's backside, and just beneath it, slippery glistening pink folds, that were slightly opened, due to how her legs were spread. And a teeny tiny hole in the middle. She couldn't quite see the other girls clitoris, but she knew it was just out of eye sight. Then her eyes fell on the opposite of the tiny hole. The 'pole' that was Dipper's penis, which now looked a lot bigger up close. Still she couldn't figure out how, something that big was going to fit into something that small. But it seemed, that she was about to see it happen. "Yeah... I, uh, I can see."

"Jeez, hurry it up already, Dipper!" Mabel's bottom shook back and forth, until Dipper's hands grabbed either side of it, to hold it still.

"Be still, or we'll repeat what happened the last time you were impatient," Dipper's hand gingerly massaged the other girl's mons.

"Pfft, like that's much of a threat. Considering that lead to a whole other level to sexy time!" Mabel snickered... And Pacifica still couldn't imagine something that big going in her butt. Then Mabel shivered as Dipper rubbed the tip of his member between the girl's labia, and against her entrance.

Dipper pressed forward, as Mabel pushed back, until the tip of Dipper's member disappeared into Mabel. Dipper's hand moved from his penis, to either side of Mabel's bottom, then he slowly pushed forward, as Mabel moaned out a gusty sigh, Dipper letting out a throaty moan. Obviously he liked the feeling of his sister's insides.

As each inch vanished, Pacifica kept waiting for it to stop. Inch by inch Dipper disappeared into Mabel, until his thighs met the backs of hers. It was all in her! Every bit of it! Holy Cow! She missed it's exit to the tip, but focused again as it slipped back inside, a bit quicker. And she watched, as it entered and exited over and over again. The sound of flesh smacking against flesh. Squeaks and moans from Mabel, and grunts and groans from Dipper. It was like neither twin even remembered they had a viewer.

Pacifica didn't even know when her hand had ventured between her own legs, to massage her dripping, soaked, opening. An opening that would be fully open today. That tiny layer of flesh that had been with her all her fifteen years, would soon be gone, and replaced by a much larger piece of flesh. Dipper's flesh.

"Ungh! Come on Dip!" Mabel whined, as she gripped the sheets. "Harder! Fuck me! Pump your dick in my pussy!"

That was a shock. Who knew Mabel would be foul mouthed. She couldn't recall the brunette ever saying one curse word. But it was really doing it for her. Listening to those dirty words, coming out of Mabel's mouth, of all people, really lit a fire in her groin. Would she be a dirty talker? Would she shout obscenities was Dipper was... doing her?

She doubted it.

She couldn't even use the 'F' word in her own mind, so how could she yell them out?

Wait, did she just hear the word 'cum'?

"God yes! Pour that dick juice into my tiny pussy. Fill me up!" Mabel screamed, as Dipper picked up the pace... a pace that looked like it would really hurt. But Mabel just started thrusting her body back against her brother. And there was no doubt in Pacifica's mind, that the people in the rooms near theirs, knew what was going on. Because Mabel was pretty vocal. Then Dipper's hips stopped after slamming into Mabel once more, again his hips only twitched, as Mabel moaned out, "Yes yes! Fuck yes! Oh fucking GOD!" Mabel's body shivered and convulsed a few moments, before her front half laid against the bed, and only her bottom remained in the air.

Yeah, if there was any part of her that believed this might still be a joke, the semen leaking out of Mabel's slit, around Dipper's penis, blew those thoughts away. No one was that committed to a joke.

Both of them panted for a while, neither moving except when they needed to breath. Finally, Dipper pulled back, and Mabel shivered a bit. Before letting her whole body fall on the bed, Dipper doing the same right next to her.

"One of the best sexy fun times," Mabel murmured into her brother's ear, as she curled up next to him.

"Yeah, but you can't go to sleep like normal." Dipper said poking her nose.

"Why not?" Dipper looked over at her, and Mabel's eyes followed. "Oh Liver! I almost forgot!"

Guess foul mouthed Mabel was gone, and non-cursing Mabel was back. Liver seemed to be one of the most used 'curse words' that Mabel used. Maybe it was due to her intense dislike of liver.

"Sorry Paz, Mabel turns into a space cadet afterward." Dipper smiled sheepishly, and she wanted to ask when Mabel wasn't, but she didn't want to insult the sister, of the male, that was about to be taking her virginity soon.

"Come on, come on." Mabel said getting up. "I want to sleep, and I can't until you two do the horizontal mambo. So let's go, so I can go to sleep."

"Mabs... you know... I kinda have to wait to go again. Remember?" Dipper just looked up at Pacifica, with an embarrassed look on his face. Of all the things the boy should have been embarrassed about, and he chooses the most normal one out of the situation, and blushes about that.

"Crackers! Wait... alright... alright. How about this? It's late. Paz paid for the room, for tonight. So... what if we pay for the room tomorrow, and then we can sleep now. I get to sleep, Dipper gets to recharge. And Paz, gets to sleep with us, and be all cuddly."

Cuddly... Pacifica Northwest was many, many things. But Cuddly? Yeah... that just wasn't one of them. But... it would be nice, to be able to absorb the information, and sights before she took her turn.

"It's up to Pacifica." Dipper looked over to her.

"Uh... I, I don't really see a problem with it. I mean, it should be fine."

"Come on Paz" Mabel grabbed her arm, pulling her down, between the twins. Mabel on her left, and Dipper on her right. Even though she didn't have her blanket, nor was she wearing any clothing, with both twins on either side of her, she had no fear that she would get cold in the middle of the night. None at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**AVAVA**

 **( Pacifica Northwest )**

 **VAVAV**

* * *

 **"U** ngh," She moaned, there was this amazing sensation between her legs. A feeling that she had never had in any dream she had ever had. It felt so good.

She raised her hips over and over again to meet this feeling. Like something warm, soft, and slippery was running up and down her slit. Darting inside of her little entrance... kind of like a...

She opened her eyes, looking down between her thighs. To see a head, that was full of long brunette hair moving around between her legs. It was Mabel, had to be Mabel, since Dipper was still asleep next to her. Mabel was actually licking her down there. And her hips wouldn't stop their grinding on their own. Oh God, it felt so good, she couldn't stop herself.

"M-Mabel..." She murmured, causing the sensation between her legs to stop.

"Morning." Mabel smiled up at her, which caused Pacifica to whimper.

Mabel crawled up her body, planting tiny kisses along her stomach, breasts and neck along the way, before pressing her lips against hers. She felt the heat and moisture of the other female, as Mabel's sex, was ground against her thigh. She moaned into Mabel's mouth as the other girl started to grind her leg against hers.

"Shhhh. You'll wake Dip, then it's 'Pole Central.' We can play first," Mabel whispered in her ear.

"But, I thought... I thought..." Pacifica moaned out.

"Oh I still intend to share. I just wanna play first. Because... well. It'll be too sore after Big Dipper is done." Mabel's tongue swirled around her ear, before it, and her mouth moved to Pacifica's neck.

Pacifica, never imagined that Mabel would be so... forward with other girls. The openly, heterosexual girl, seemed to really like other girls. Or was it just girls that her brother was about to mount? Or was it virgins that paid them to mount them? Was she the first? Was Mabel doing this, because she felt obligated, because she was paid?

"M-M-Mabel, does it bother you... that... Oh God... that I paid you, for this?" The other girls leg was removed, and replaced by very experienced fingers.

"Hmm? Oh the money? It doesn't bother us, it's how we make money after all." Her digits swirling around her opening. That tiny little opening, was getting a lot of attention this morning. And was going to be getting much much more. "We are in high demand, you know. Twins, boy and girl. Ones that are very much willing to play together, for other's amusements."

"UH... Ungh... I thought... Oh Shit." One of Mabel's digits had begun it's decent into her opening.

"I'm not gonna pop your cherry, I'm just gonna lube the tunnel. Dip likes it when he slips in easily." That tongue licked up her neck again. "You know how long we've waited for this?"

"T-This? You mean me?" Pacifica panted as the digit moved in and out of her, slowly, agonizingly slow.

"I mean, today. When you'll be on your knees. Begging us." Another finger was added to her tiny hole. "And you'll beg. They all beg. Only this time, we'll get to watch you beg twice."

"Twice?" She moaned, as another finger was added to her formally untouched flower.

"Mmm, If I remember right. Someone said she wanted it all." Pacifica whimpered as the fingers were removed, then squeaked, as, what she assumed, was one of those slick fingers rubbing against her little rose bud. Bit her lip as the slick, slippery finger, pushed into her anal pucker. "That includes up the butt. No take backs, I'm afraid."

Oh God, Dipper was going to do her both in her vagina and her butt. Would she be able to handle it? She was going to cry, she knew it. Because the intruding finger, felt pretty big, even though she knew it wasn't. While it wasn't painful, it felt... different. Not completely in a bad way, but the fact that a finger was in her bottom, made it difficult to even think about enjoying it. It was just odd.

"Ugh... I... uh... I'm not s...sure I w...want to try anal. Oh jeez." Another finger slipped it's way into her anus.

"Like I said," Mabel purred in her ear, "No take backs." Pacifica moaned out as Mabel suckled on her earlobe. "Besides, you'll love it. Promise."

Pacifica let out a gusty sigh as the digits were removed from her bottom. Maybe Mabel reconsidered. That was a relief. Mabel rolled her over onto her stomach, wrapped her hands around her slender waist, and raised her bottom into the air. She tensed up as Mabel rubbed her bottom. Maybe... not...

"Uh, Mabel?" She asked hesitantly.

"You need to get used to this position... No no..." Mabel hand stopped her from from raising her upper body. "Stay down like that, it'll make it easier on you. Anyways, back to the position. You'll be in it, a while."

"Uh... a... um... while?" It didn't take long for her and Dipper to have sex.

"Oh yes. I already paid for the room for the entire day, no use wasting that time." Pacifica moaned as Mabel kissed up her back, to the back of her neck. Then moaned louder as Mabel's slender fingers found her wet mound again. "Like we said, we're sharing you."

"Cluing our 'Lover for the day' in on the agenda?" Dipper's voice startled her. She turned her head, to see his brown eyes looking straight into her blue ones. She felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"She doesn't have a clue yet." Mabel said in excitement.

Dipper tossed the sheet that was covering him off, revealing that he was already erect, and she wondered just how long he had been watching. Did he see when Mabel put her fingers...

Like that matters, she thought to herself. It isn't like he isn't going to be doing much more back there.

Dipper crawled in front of her. Mabel lifted her upper torso off the bed, bringing her face to face, with Dipper's member. It looked much much bigger up close. Was she supposed to...

"Let's start off simple." Mabel was now next to her, "Remember what I did last night? Start off with small kisses, and licks."

Pacifica leaned forward and kissed the tip of Dipper's member. A unique feeling, it was hard yet soft at the same time. She hadn't expected it to feel soft. Mabel's face got a lot closer, her lips came in contact with her cheek. Listened to Mabel's encouragement, which lead her to become more bold, letting her tongue dart out and lick Dipper's flesh. Sweet, and salty...

Did Dipper? No, he hadn't cleaned up since then. So, she was tasting Mabel on her brother's member. It should be disgusting, licking the incestuous juices off of a cock.

Maybe she was twisted, and sick.

Maybe she was perverted.

Maybe she was just a slut in the making.

But it really turned her on, leading to her next bold step.

She parted her lips, pulling the tip of Dipper's tool into her mouth, wrapping her lips around it like Mabel had done.

"Careful of your teeth." Mabel whispered in her ear. She sucked in a couple inches, before pulling back. "Good, just like that. A little more. Ooo, your a natural little cock sucker."

A cock sucker, until this very moment, that would have been an insult. If it was an insult, then why did it make her wetter? Maybe she liked to be talked dirty too. Was she one of those girls that liked to be degraded? The taste was unlike anything that she had ever imagined. She couldn't tell if it was Dipper's taste, or Mabel's taste.

Smack!

She gagged a little as she lurched forward, his member touching the back of her throat. Because Mabel... Mabel had just smacked her across her butt. What was this feeling? She went to move her head back, to be met with resistance.

"Uh uh." Mabel almost purred. "Not done yet sweetie."

Another smack across her bottom, as her head was guided forward.

"Relax your throat, this'll take a little practice."

What'll take...

"Mmmph!" She groaned around Dipper's cock, as it touched the back of her throat, then continued it's path. She couldn't move her head back, it steadily went forward. She kept hearing Mabel and Dipper's approving voices, praising voices. But the fact that she couldn't breath was scaring her. She closed her eyes as her head continued to move forward.

Another smack.

Then another.

Why does that feel good?

Oh God, she thought. It was frightening, and arousing all at the same time. Her nose touched flesh, her eyes opened, to see her lips were wrapped around the base of the cock, intruding her throat. Then, whatever was holding the back of her head vanished, and she was able to pull back.

She gasped for breath, after the cock was out of her mouth.

"Are you trying to kill me!?" Pacifica panted.

"No, just training you." Mabel kissed her back. "At least you didn't yak. Candy did. So did your friend Tiffany."

She felt hands on either side of her cheeks, drawing her up. She followed the pull, stared right into Dipper's eyes, as he kissed her. He had literally just shoved his cock down her throat, and was kissing her. And she... couldn't help but think that she liked it. She might not know much about sex, but she had a feeling that she was really going to like today.

Yes, it had hurt her throat, having something that big, invading it. But at the same time, liked it. She couldn't explain why it was that she liked it. And the spanking, she liked it... she might have wanted more. But she couldn't just ask Mabel to do it. That was embarrassing.

"You ready?"

Ready? She was more than ready... she had been nervous, but now she was just so aroused to be worried about any pain that was going to come. She was horny, and she really wanted to do... anything these two wanted.

She had been nervous about everything else, but it all turned out great.

Watching the twins do it like bunnies.

Having Mabel lick her down there.

Even the fingers in her bottom was enjoyable.

Then the blowjob she had given. Maybe it wasn't the best, or the longest, but she liked it. Especially the spanking. She really really liked that.

She bit her lip as she felt another smack against her bottom.

"Ready Pacifica?" Dipper asked his hand stroking her cheek, even as Mabel smacked her butt again.

"Ungh! Yes! Yes! I'm ready!" She pleaded, looking at him. At this point, she would be willing to act like a dog and beg. Another smack. "Ungh!"

"Does Pazzy like that?" Mabel's husky voice came from behind her, as another, much harder smack landed across her pale cheeks. "She likes spankings! Now Paz, you have a choice to make." She felt Mabel's hands cup her pale bottom, that probably had reddening hand prints on them now. Gasped as she felt a finger be inserted to her slick vaginal canal, "Here? Or..."

"No... first one... Please... not anal first... Please!" She was so aroused that she didn't care how much it sounded like she was begging. Maybe she had been right, maybe she was just a slut in the making. "I'm ready... I'm so ready."

"Whelp Bro-Bro. I got your rubber right here." Mabel purred as Dipper moved around to meet him.

Time seemed to go by agonizingly slow for Pacifica. How long did it take to put on a freaking condom? Well, she didn't actually know the answer to that question, considering she had never had sex, therefor had never had to wait for one to be put on.

"Shit!" Dipper cursed, after a snapping sound was heard. "Mabel, there's a vending machine down the hall. It has condoms. Could you throw on a robe, and grab a box?"

"W-Why? What happened?" Pacifica almost whined looking back over her shoulder, her eyes landed on the discarded contraceptive device. It was broken.

"Condom broke, no worries, it'll take a couple minutes, but Dip'll get to Vag-Town. Don't you worry." Mabel winked at her.

"Uh... um... Wait." Pacifica didn't think she could wait a few minutes. It was either now, or she might lose her nerve. And right now, she really, really, wanted it. "Wh-What if he doesn't use one? I mean... it'll be alright, right? Guys always complain about them on TV."

"Yeah... but, you could also end up babified." Mabel didn't move leave the bed though, only continued to rub her bottom.

"Yeah. I don't think it's a risk, you're willing to take Pacifica." Dipper, the voice of reason. And he made sense, she should listen to him. Only a few minutes, and there'll be a condom.

"What if... I can't wait that long." Her bottom wiggled, like she had seen Mabel's. It wasn't even a conscience action. Her butt just moved on it's own. "Wh-What if I need it n-now?"

Pacifica bit her lip as a hand smacked across her bottom again. Oh God, this was Heaven. If this is what two hundred bucks gets her, she had been spending her money all wrong. She knew what she was going to buy more often now.

"What a little slut." Mabel's voice sounded like a sweet caress.

"Well, if it's what the lady wants." Dipper purred.

She felt him push against her, one of his hands between her legs, his thumb pulling part of her slit to the side. She assumed he was spreading her open. Then she felt him, that hard but soft feeling between her labia. Oh man, this was really going to happen. And without a condom.

Pacifica you are an idiot, she thought to herself, as her fingers gripped the bed sheets, because she felt the tip pushing against her entrance. Unlike with Mabel, her opening didn't give in quickly. Maybe because she was a virgin?

C'mon, she thought to herself, hoping that it would go in. What if it turned out what she was too tiny down there? What if it wasn't going to fit. What if...

"Ungh," She squeaked out as the tip, popped into the beginning of her entrance.

"Gravity Falls. We have penetration!" Mabel said into her hand, maybe trying to sound like an astronaut.

"Damn, she's tight." She heard Dipper mutter, right before what sounded like kissing.

She felt more of him slowly be fed into her, mind numbingly slow. She had been about to ask why, when she felt a tiny twinge of pain. Had Dipper bottomed out inside her? It felt like he had.

"'Kay Paz. Your choice again. Fast or slow? Gotta pop that cherry, how'd'ya want it?" Mabel asked.

"Uh..." Fast or slow... fast or slow. She had almost forgotten about her hymen. Well... maybe it would be best like a band-aid? Just getting it over with quickly? "How did you do yours?"

"Fast. Just had Dip here ram it in. It hurt like crazy, but didn't last too long." Mabel came into view. And oh boy, what a view. She had never been interested in another girl before, in fact, she had only agreed to Mabel being here, because she wanted Dipper to make her into a women. And Dipper and Mabel, was a package deal.

"Then... I want it over fast." She said, and gripped the sheets, as she felt Dipper pull back some.

"On the count of three." Dipper said. "1... 2..."

"Owww shit!" Pacifica screamed out as Dipper slammed into her, before getting to three. Jesus Christ! It hurt like Hell. He had to of split her in half. Her tiny hole had to be torn, from that massive member inside her.

"Almost half in one thrust. Not bad Bro, considering she's a virgin." Mabel's voice came from in front of her.

She wasn't paying attention to Mabel right now. She was paying attention to the eight inches of behemoth, invading her tight snatch. More and more of it continued into her most intimate area. A place, that until today, had even been untouched by her! This was literally, virgin territory, and Dipper was marking the trail.

What felt like eternity, of pain, and stretching took place between her legs, she finally felt Dipper's thighs against the back of her's. She sighed out in relief, and laid the front of her body down against the bed, while her bottom remained in the air, between Dipper's hands, her head turned to the side. Even though Dipper's decent stopped, she was still taking short, panting, breaths. Also, now that Dipper's member, was nestled inside her, she could actually feel Mabel's hand gently rubbing her back.

"There we are," Mabel's lips were now next to her upturned ear. A feather light kiss to her cheek. "You're a women now."

She watched as Mabel's leg came into view, then her crotch, then stomach, chest, arms, then her face, as the girl crawled over her. Mabel leaned down in front of her, well in front of her face, since Mabel was actually beside her. Then kissed her on the lips.

"Mmmhm." She groaned as Dipper's member started moving out of her, at least until half way, before it was thrust back in. At least it didn't feel like she was split in half again, though it was still a bit painful. She grit her teeth, and closed her eyes tight, as the thrusting sped up.

She wasn't sure what a normal person's first sexual experience would be like, but she could imagine that this experience, was so beyond taboo. A threesome with a brother and a sister. Taboo, but just what she wanted. It took more than money to be able to have this kind of experience. Factor in that she had insisted that she couldn't wait for a condom. Yeah, her parents would freak out.

Which now, that the pain was disappearing, and being replaced with pleasure, she didn't really care if her parents knew or not. She didn't care if they found out, that she was deflowered during a threesome with the Pines' Twins.

Her front was lifted off the bed, and Mabel got in front of her. Her face was right in front of the other girl's face. Her position being changed, didn't seem to stop Dipper from pumping away at her just opened passage, if anything, he became more enthusiastic, as Mabel kissed her.

She was warm between the twins. They gave her pleasure, beyond her imagination. Yeah, her friends all said that sex felt great. Pacifica had thought that she was prepared for the feeling. Then again, her friends, didn't have a male, and a female pleasuring them, like she did. Was it because there wasn't a condom? She had read, that condoms dull the sensation of sex. If this kept up, she was going to have to see about getting... whatever Mabel called, 'No Baby Candy'.

"Oh Shit... Oh God, Dipper! F-F-" She started panting.

"You can say it Paz." Mabel purred, then Pacifica felt the other girl's hand run down her chest, her stomach, the stop between her legs. Mabel fingers started to rub at her clit.

"Oh Fuck!" A word that she hadn't used before, that seemed to fit the situation perfectly. She wasn't having sex. She wasn't making love. No. The fact of the situation was that she had paid these two, to... to... "Fuck me! Dipper, fuck me!" She screamed as she felt Dipper speed up inside of her, then her mind started feeling fuzzy. Before that feeling, she vaguely heard Dipper mentioning something about cumming. Then Mabel asked her a question... She couldn't remember what it was, only that she said she wanted it. Then she felt Dipper push into her, and the feeling of something liquid being squirted inside her, as her body convulsed, in pleasure. She cling to Mabel, hoping she would keep her from sinking beneath the sea of feelings.


End file.
